02 UTU - No Need For Tenchi
by Charlie Basket Stringer
Summary: Being rewritten - This is my version of the great stories about our heroes. I am combining the Universe series, Novels, OVAs, as well some other things that I see fit. Let see how my version of Tenchi's life is like as he once again start from that day he released the demon to where ever he might appeared next.


02 Ultimate Tenchi Universe – No Need For Tenchi

By: Charlie Basket Stringer

Notice and Disclaimer: This story is a compilation of material from the different Tenchi shows and cannons that are out there. Things were changed and modified in order to suit my tastes and needs since this is a fanfare. Please note that this work is also influenced by two fanfare authors that I liked which is Dragonwiles and Daferge. If I write something like their stuff, then please note that it was not on purpose but I think it will not be like theirs but similarly in some ways.

AIC and Pioneer LDC as well others own the copyrights on Tenchi and all characters from shows as well related works. Unless stated so, I do not own any of these characters at all. Any OC characters that do get brought into story is owns and copyrighted by yours truly. If you paid for this, then you were ripped off for sale of these stories is prohibited. Check chapter notes for additional information.

Archive Zero: No Need for Legends

In the vast emptiness of what is known as space, there is a small greenish-blue planet. This planet orbits a small yellow sun. On this planet, the highest order is known as 'humans' and consider themselves as the center of the universe.

To those that inhabited this world, it is known as 'Terra' or 'earth' of the star 'sol'. There is much about this world for holds many secrets, secrets that might change the galaxy if certain events were to happen. Little did anyone know that soon everything was going to change and it was all due to a certain young boy, a boy that thought he knew it all. Little did he realize that soon his actions will change the galaxy.

At this moment, there is nation known as Japan on the planet earth. In this nation, there is an area known as the Prefecture of Okayama. In this prefecture, there is a landscape that has a hill overlooking all the area that was there.

At this moment there was a young boy that was around the age of 15 years old was looking at two headstones that were there before him. He never questioned why in all this time and countless generations that both the shrine and the land belonged to his family that these two headstones was the only ones there on the land.

One of the two headstones was that of his mother and the other was that of his grandmother. Two important women that were in his life, but neither of them is around in his life anymore. He was very young when he lost his mother so there were a few memories of her. He recalled how his grandmother raised him until five years ago when she died as well.

Even though he was sad, he was not angry for he had come to the terms that life is short which are why his family was the caretakers of this shrine. His grandfather and then his mother. The Masaki name was a name that many looked up to over the generations and there were legends about them being fearless warriors when in times in need which is why war never came to the shrine. In all the legends though, there was one that is told which is how the shrine came to be.

At the moment, the wind blew thru his short black hair as he stood there for a seconds keeping his thoughts to himself. Once a week when he was here at the shrine he would come to visit the graves and pay his respects. Even though he did not have many memories of them, at least he has some. He then offered a prayer for both of those that had passed away and then for those that were still alive.

"Well grandma and mother, it is time to do the chorus now. I come to see you next week." Tenchi stated as he bowed and then picked up the bucket and scoop that he had brought there.

Today was another day of his vacation and he was here at home unlike the others of his age. So even though it was time off from school, did not mean that he did not have anything else to do. He was learning all the stuff that his grandfather knew. Stuff that his mother would be teaching him if she was alive, but since she is not it fell up on him.

Being a Shinto priest is something that one has much to learn. For one does not just learn about legends and stories of the past. One also to learn about the gods of different religions and how to deal with ghost and demons that might bother people. That is just the start for he was also learning what he could best describe as martial arts. He is not sure if his family were ninjas or samurais yet since the family fighting style is like both of them combined.

"I know that my skill is above that of an average person, but why do I get the feeling that grandpa is training me for something else." Tenchi thought as he sighed and began to walk.

As he started to walk off, he looked around at the land that was around him. The area that is part of his family's prosperity which was like that for the past seven hundred years. No matter which way you looked at, from the center was at least twenty miles of valleys and forest which had remained untouched for the past centuries. The only things that were man made was the shine further up the hill and few fields of crops

The shrine which is known as the Masaki Shrine was constructed around seven hundred years ago to protect the world from a demon that was sealed in a cave not far from it. According to legend, that battle was so fierce that the valley that the shrine is currently located at was created from it.

That legend was a story that Tenchi loved to hear and would ask over and over to hear. He recalled how his grandfather would act as if he was recalling a distant memory, but he never asked why for it looked like there was pain in his eyes as he told the story. He thought at first that it was story made up with a sword with the same name as him, but soon he learned that it was an actually legend of the shrine that he was named after the legendary sword.

Tenchi thought about this as he walked to the series of sidewalks and steps that were constructed with stone blocks. There at the shrine was a small house that is located just off to the side from it. Here is where Tenchi's grandfather Katsuhito Masaki called home since h was the current priest and care taker of the shrine. That was not all, this was the home that Tenchi's mom had her childhood at.

Just off to the side in the forest though is a secret area that only the family knows off. Here is the training field where Tenchi learns the martial arts and how to use the sword as well other weapons even though they are only sticks that weighs the same as the real things.

Tenchi looked ahead to the cave that legend state is the entrance to the place that the demon Ryoko was sealed. He never knew why, but something was telling him to go in that cave and check it out. While others stayed away, Tenchi felt calm and peaceful there. He recalled how his grandfather warned him to stay away from, but at the times it seemed to be suggestion instead of order.

Tenchi then looked off down the steps to where the valley was at. Here there are crops and fields that he had planted to help with the cost of living not mention exercise and relaxation that he got.

Just below and off at the end of the series of steps that lead all the way to the base of the hill that the shrine is located on, there is a large lake. On the side of the lake is a two story house that his father had built for the family when he married Tenchi's mother. The trail that leads to the gate where there is a parking lot for visitors to park their cars in order to visit the shrine. The house only could be seen from the hill, so no one notice it unless they look for at the area that Tenchi is at which was right by his grandfather's living quarters.

Unknown to Tenchi though there was a set of eyes looking at him from the forest by the training field. This was an elderly man with wire frame glasses on his face and had white hair. He was very fit for a man of his age, but he was old indeed even though Tenchi still could not best him in sparring at all still.

This old man had a smile on his face for he was hiding for a reason. It was coming time for Tenchi to once again and attempts to find the keys to the cave. Tenchi over the years has attempted to enter it, but he could not best his grandfather at all. Tenchi since the age of eleven though has been attempting to find where he hides the keys.

"Well things have changed over the years, so it will not be bad if he wins, but I am not going to make it easy on him mind you." The old man stated as he watched Tenchi look around and the slowly made his way to his grandfather's quarters.

"To bad Tenchi, I never leave them around for I always have them on me." He stated as he patted his robes as the sound of keys echoed thru the air.

"Well then, time to start the play and see if today is the day." He stated as she slowly and silently walked his way to the sleeping quarters that Tenchi was currently at.

In the mean time Tenchi was checking in the drawers for the keys. He seen them many times so he knew what they looked like, but he never got his hands on them nor has he figured out where they were hidden at. He was looking as he began to wonder where they were at.

"Where are they?" Tenchi asked himself out loud as he rummaged thru a box that he found.

"Where is what?" A deep and elderly male voice asked as Tenchi continued to look.

"The keys to the cave." Tenchi responded without thinking as he stopped looking then turned white as a ghost as he turned around to see his grandfather leaning up against the wall by the wall.

"Tenchi, how many times have I told you that the demon's cave is forbidden?" The elderly man that many know as Katsuhito Masaki but to Tenchi his is grandpa.

"I just want to see it, I do not know why but I feel like I have to see it with my own eyes." Tenchi stated as she sat there on the floor with his legs crossed as his grandfather looked at him with a smile on his face.

"Well I can understand that, but I said that you have to get the keys from me first did I?" Katsuhito stated pulled out a large ring with four old steel keys on it from the inside pocket of his robe.

"So you have them on you all the time then." Tenchi stated with a pouting tone in his voice as the old man smiled.

"I have to, for you see I have this energetic and hard headed grandson that wants to see the inside of the cave even though by family tradition is forbidden. I have to do stuff like he said as Tenchi rose and stretched.

"Besides, during the days of school you attempt to take them once a month. When it is break time you attempt once a week so I decided to make it part of your training." He stated as Tenchi charged at him.

"That is the spirit." He stated as they started to do a series of kicks and punches at each other.

They both moved with speed and grace. For an old man that looks around 70 years old, Katsuhito could move like a young one as he blocked each and every kick and punch that Tenchi threw at him. He was now on the defensive, for he was throwing in a series of kicks and punches in himself that Tenchi managed to block as well. This lasted for several minutes until Tenchi grabbed his grandfather's robe and attempt to toss him. Katsuhito though was faster and reversed it and tossed Tenchi thru the sliding door that was open.

Tenchi landed on the ground hard as dust and dirt flew in the air. He moaned for a second and then slowly got up and dusted himself off as his grandfather smiled at him. Yes his grandson was growing up strong, strong enough to deal with the future that he has planned for him. He patted his robes and realized that the keys were gone. He turned to see a smiling Tenchi holding them and then sighed.

"Fine Tenchi you won, but trust me that if you enter that cave your life will change forever." He stated as he looked at Tenchi who had a blank look on his face.

"If you enter that cave, you must take on the responsibilities of the actions that you do, for you will no longer have a normal life anymore." Katsuhito stated as Tenchi looked at him and then at the keys.

"I can not explain it grandfather, but I feel that I have to go inside. If you say that something will change my life, then so be it for as long as I could remember I felt an urge to enter into that cave." He stated as Katsuhito killed a smile that was going form on his face.

"Fine, just remember that you were warned Tenchi." He stated as turned around and began to walk off.

"Grandfather, I understand that there are reasons, but I have to understand why I am drawn to that cave and why I must see inside of it. I will take any responsibility that comes up from my actions as you taught me." He stated as Katsuhito stopped and smile while not facing his grandson.

"Only you know what you are about to do." He thought as he recalled something that he had forgotten long time ago when he was still young.

"Okay, please attempt to break nothing and leave all the seals in tact." He stated as Tenchi took off running towards the cave.

"Are you sure this is a good ideal?" A female voice asked in his mind as Katsuhito looked at the sky and sighed.

"It is fate; get ready for your part for it is time for the stage to be set and for the actors to come about as I was told by her all those years ago long time ago." He thought as he walked thru the door to his living quarters.

"I always wonder what she meant by that, do you have any ideal?" The female voice asked as he shook his head no.

"She stated that it would be a surprise but a reward as well." He stated as a smirk appeared on his face as a thought came to him.

"I have a feeling that the world is about to be turned upside down." He thought as he looked at the sky and pours himself a cup of sake and toasted the stars.

"Well fate this your turn now." He stated as she did a sip and then thought of something as a smile appeared on his face.

At the moment Tenchi was there at the cave. He looked at thick iron gate that was locked with four locks. Even though it was rusty, the gate was still quite strong. As Tenchi looked at the gate, he began to think all the times that he had spent in front of this gate and how on the day that his mother died that he was found here with no snow on him and save and sound.

To this day, Tenchi thought that there was someone there watching him and looked after him. Someone that was lonely and sad each time he came up the gate but soon changed to happiness. He had told his mother, grandmother, and father about this. They told his grandfather and he would get a talking to about staying away from the cave, He was not sure, but Tenchi felt that he was meant enter this cave for his future would unfold from the moment he does. Tenchi was not aware that it turned to dark as his grandfather walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"All that work and you still here?" He asked as Tenchi sighed and continued to look at it.

"I guess it is too late since it is dark huh?" He asked as his grandfather smiled and handed him a flash light.

"Tenchi, you earned the right. If you want to enter then do so if you are prepared to do so." Katsuhito stated as he turned around and began to walk towards the house and then stopped and looked at his grandson.

"Just do not forget to lock the gate back when you are done looking for school starts tomorrow right?" He added Tenchi sighed at the thought and then looked at the flash light that was in his hands.

"I was just thinking about all the feeling and things that happened here." Tenchi stated as Katsuhito smiled as he turned to his right with a smile as if he sees something.

"Better be good for time is up." He stated in a low voice as he began to walk away and then stopped.

"Tenchi, if you are going to do something then do it for waiting and thinking too much on it is not always a good thing. There is a time for thinking and there is a time for action." He state as he walked back towards the shrine as Tenchi took the first key and unlocked the first lock.

"He is right, for I thought thru this for all these years and finally got the keys." Tenchi thought as he unlocked the second lock as the gate creaked a little.

"All this time, I felt a force pull me here as if was asking for me to come inside as other felt the urge to stay away from it. I must know why." Tenchi thought as he unlocked the second old padlock that was there.

"Today, I will have the answer to the one mystery that has haunted me about this cave and that is why I feel that I have to enter it." He thought as he unlocked at the third lock and took the keys and placed them on the rock beside the entrance of the cave.

"Well it now or never." Tenchi thought as he removed each and every one of the four locks and hung them on the gate.

"Let's see what is in here." Tenchi thought as he pulled open the gate as the sound of rusty hinges screeched as it opened.

Tenchi then got the flashlight and turned it on. He walked thru the cave entrance as he moved older spider webs that were there. For the first few feet, that was all that was there, but then he felt as if he stepped into an air bubble.

"That is odd." He thought as he shined the light to see that he was indeed still in the cave, but something made him think that he was not. He was not sure what to think, but he decided to walk forward regardless. He noticed that this area of the cave was not covered in spider webs or dust at all. Their were tree roots all over the place in the walls as he continued to walk what seem to be hours or curves and bends even though the cave was only one tunnel and cavern.

"Just how long does this go?" He thought as he looked ahead to see what looked like a small shrine.

He looked at it to see that it was old but was still in good condition. He opened the small doors to see a white wooden hilt of a sword sticking out of a rock. He looked at the walls to see paintings of the great battle. Even though there was not writing, Tenchi knew the story that it was telling well for it was his favorite story.

"Seven hundred years ago, during the time of strife and dangers in the country of Japan, there was two demons that ran sacked cities, towns, and villages that were far away. They were powered by three red gems of power and seem to be unstoppable." Tenchi thought as his grandfather's words echoed in his mind as he looked at the paintings on the wall.

"A great warrior with a sword of light known as the Tenchi-Ken came with a great tree and took on these two demons. Their battle took place here in this very valley which formed the passage and the lake.

"During this fight, the great warrior by the name of Yosho took the three gems and calmed down the rage of the demon. He felt that sleep was needed so he sealed her in the cave as the great tree sealed the other in the lake." Tenchi recalled as he looked at the paintings that was on the walls of the cave.

"The warrior could not go home, so he with the local people built the shrine and started a family. That family to this day takes care of the shrine Tenchi, for your ancestor was that brave warrior." Tenchi recalled as he looked at the cave then at the hilt of the sword.

"I wonder." He thought as he pulled on it and the sound of metal grinding against stone filled the air.

"Tenchi looked at it and saw that the blade did not seem right for it did not look like it was originally part of the sword. He swung it around a few times until the blade flew off and cut a vine that was there not far from him. Tenchi then noticed that it looked like interlaced veins were carved into the hilt of the sword. He also noticed the large green gem that was at the top of the hilt, but there were three blood red gems that lined up in a roll just above it.

"Darn it, I broke the sword." He stated as he looked for the blade and noticed two sides of a boulder that was tied together with a vein and there were seals on it.

"What is this?" Tenchi asked as he touched it as the vein snapped and the seals flew off.

"What in the world is …"He was saying as he picked up the hilt of the broken sword and placed it in his pocket and then looked at the far wall of the dead end sliding open.

Tenchi looked on as the wall continued to move as he also noticed that the roots of the trees were retracting as well. He was not sure, but something told him that there was more to this then meet the eye. He walked forward to a crack in the wall to see an eerie light blue light coming from below.

"Okay, this is just getting too…." Tenchi was saying as he slipped and began to slide down what seem to be a smooth ramp that was on the other side of the cave entrance.

Tenchi noticed that water was running thru the groves of the ramp and it seem to glow for some odd reason. He was not sure what to think about this as it seem to be minutes of endless sliding ended into what looked like some kind of chamber.

"Great, where am I now?" Tenchi asked as he looked around the chamber to see that the walls was smooth as the sound of running water filled the air.

Tenchi looked up and saw what looked like stars in the ceiling. He looked closely and noticed that it was the current sky that was outside the cave. He was not sure what to think as he noticed a series of glowing orbs of light flying around the place. He then noticed that the water was running thru the carved groves on the floor and was leading to the center of room.

"Okay, I know this was created over seven hundred years ago, but I think that this too good though." Tenchi thought as he slowly walked to the center of the room.

There he found what looked like a figure with the mask of the nine tail fox. Tenchi looked at the mask and could tell that it was indeed and original and was very old. He noticed the cloth that was around the corpse which was faded, but he could tell the colors was black and red. He got on his knees and took a closer look to see the figure.

That was when Tenchi noticed that the figure was a mummified person. He could tell that she had the figure of a woman. He also noticed that the white hair that was around her head was not from the mask for it was coming from her skull.

"So this is the demon named Ryoko." Tenchi stated as he failed to notice the three red gems in the hilt of the sword started to glow.

"Ryoko." A soft eerie voice stated as it echoed off the walls of the cave as Tenchi looked around to see who was there.

"Who is there?" Tenchi asked as bells rang in the darkness as Tenchi stood up.

"Who, Ryoko of course." The soft female voice stated as it bounced off the walls as Tenchi noticed that he light in the chamber was brighter then ever.

"What is going on?" Tenchi asked himself as he noticed the three gems on the sword hilt was glowing bright.

"What the…..?" Tenchi was asking when he felt someone touch him on the shoulder.

It was at this time that he noticed that mummy was no longer lying in the water for she was not standing. It was her boney hand that touched him on the shoulder. Tenchi gasped for breath and he jumped back which placed enough distance between him and her. But that was not before a gem like the three on the sword hilt had appeared out of a small ball fire onto her wrist.

"Okay, I am gone." Tenchi stated as he took off running up the ramp.

Tenchi was not sure how, but he managed to get back where he found the sword. He tided the boulder halves together once again and smiled as the wall began to close again. He noticed that the light was getting brighter and decided to book it. He locked the gate back and ran back to the house.

In the mean time back in the chamber, the ghoul looking figure was slowly begun to take the form of a woman. She was breathing hard as the cloth that was on her body began to form a skin tight body suit that was space black and blood red in color. Her eyes gleam golden in color as her skin became smooth and her figure started to become shapelier.

"He left me in here." She stated as she began to get angry then stopped as she noticed something.

"Wait, I am back in my body and the holding field is gone, I am free." She thought as she began to float in the mid air and stopped as she noticed someone else in the chamber.

"Who is there?" She asked as there was giggling in the air.

"This is your second chance Ryoko, something that you would not have not gotten if it was not for Yosho. Take it and protect that boy." The voice stated as Ryoko snarled as a ball of fire appeared in her hands as she looked around to see that the presence was no longer there.

"Well, I do feel better and that bastard is no longer hounding me, so I guess I can look after him and get even closer." Ryoko thought as her cheeks turned red.

At that moment, not far up the lake, there is an old tree that is as old as the shrine itself. The tree was known as the prayer tree of the shrine and many of those prayers over the hundreds of years still hang on her branches. Around the base of the tree was weird looking rocks, but they added the charm to the pond that was round the base of the tree which was on a small island.

The water that was around the tree came from the lake. The wind blew thru the branches as small streams of rainbow light shot out of the branches hitting the strange rocks that was around the pond. Some of them bounced off the water and danced off the tree and hits the rocks. In the matter of seconds, a large beam of rainbow light form and shot off from the tree into outer space. Those that saw it mistook it as a shooting star or a meteorite streaking across the sky.

At the moment Katsuhito was standing on the porch of the shrine as he poured himself another cup of sake. He took a sip as the wind blew thru the air as he heard a light giggle in the breeze.

"I see, you knew that this was going to happen, I guess it is time for the play." Katsuhito stated as he smiled as he looked at the beam of light.

"All is done." A female voice stated in his mind.

"As for Ryoko?" He asked the voice as he took a sip of sake that was in the cup.

"She is healing the damage to her physical form, but mentally she seems to be more stable then the time she was sealed. She is a little insulted that Tenchi ran away from her, but she looked in the water and decided to not hold it against him." The female voice stated as Katsuhito looked at the sky.

"Well, let's see the show that this will cause shall we?" Katsuhito asked as the female voice in his mind laughed.

"As for Ryoko, I can keep her…" She was saying when Katsuhito stopped her.

"No, seven hundred years was enough for it is no longer our concern at the moment. I have a feeling that earth as well the future will need her." He stated as he walked into his house.

It was morning as Tenchi walked up the school gate. He sighed as he thought about last night for he was not sure what to think. He was not sure why, but when he woke up in bed he found that he had taken the broke sword with him. He for some odd reason placed it in his book back and was taking it to school for some odd reason.

He looked at the other bag that was in his hands. This was something that he had to do for the safety of the whole school for there was a walking source of bad luck in the form of an underclassman. The Masaki family seems to be the only ones that do not get seriously affected by that bad luck.

"Run its Seina Yamada!" Someone yells as screams of several students filled the air as Tenchi held up several charms from the bag.

"Look, Tenchi Masaki is here and he has the charms." Another person yells as people rush by Tenchi real fast.

In the matter of seconds, the bag was empty and every student in school had a charm. The bag was now filled with cash. Even though Tenchi did not want to charge, he had to for it cost his grandfather money to create those charms of protection. The only problem is that they only work for a week and at School which is why every Monday he goes thru this.

"Hello Senpai." Tenchi hears the voice of a young man from behind.

"Hey Seina, how things going?" Tenchi asked as she closed the bag and put it up.

Seina knew what happened but did not let it bother him. He just the worse luck then everyone in the world. It is a surprise that he was not killed by it or anyone else since it seems to affect those around him. Only a few seem to have some form of immunity to it and Tenchi was one of them.

The reason why he was not upset about Tenchi selling charms for they were only sold at the price of production and it was the only reason why he was able to go to school at all. He knew that Tenchi being the soft hearted person he was did not like doing it and that he was asked by the teachers and other students.

"Thanks for selling them charms Tenchi, for it was not for you I would not be able to attend school." Seina stated as he noticed a sad look in Tenchi's eyes.

"There is nothing for you feel bad about, I am happy that you doing it. Really Tenchi." Seina stated as Tenchi looked at him and smiled a little.

"I know that Seina, it is just that I have a problem of my own to deal with when I got home." Tenchi stated as he patted Seina on the shoulder.

"I see, thanks senpia." Seina stated as he took off running and ran smack into the flag pole and was laid out.

"I guess I can take you to the infirmary first." Tenchi stated as bell for students to get gong to their classroom rang.

"He is so sweet to help out that boy, I guess that is why I changed around him as well. I guess I wait to have some fun with him latter on." A female voice stated in the darkness as the sound of a small bell echoed in the air.

It was mid day as Tenchi got to his next classroom. He was sitting there waiting for it to begin as thoughts about the events that took place that night. He could still see her and began to wonder if he had released doom and destruction into the world or did he seal the seal again.

"Well I guess I did it for the world is shaken in fear and there is no death and destruction." Tenchi thought as a huge fat boy walked into the class room.

"Hey Tenchi, how did things go this summer?" He asked as Tenchi looked up to see that it was one of old classmates that he knew for the past years.

"Hey Amagasaki." Tenchi answered back trying to get the thoughts about Ryoko out of his mind.

"So Tenchi, did you get any dates with any cute girls over the summer?" Amagasaki asked as Tenchi sighed at the question.

"You know Amagasaki, I am learning to take over my grandfather shrine, so I had nothing to deal but old ladies." Tenchi answered getting a little angry that he has to go thru this each and every time after break with the guys.

"O no Tenchi, you did not get hard up enough and slept with a mummy did you?" Amagasaki asked out loud as everyone in the classroom looked at him.

"Why you….." Tenchi exclaimed in anger as he did a haymaker that connected right into Amagasaki's jaw.

Right on contact, there was loud boom. The punch had so much force in it that Amagasaki was sent sailing off his feet. He was sent right into the lockers that were in the back of the classroom. Right on impact, the locker crumpled up as everyone looked at the sight and then at Tenchi.

"Sorry, will someone take care of him for I need to get my head on straight." Tenchi stated in sadness as he looked at his friend that was out cold and then at his fist.

Tenchi walked out of the classroom and made his way up to the roof of the school. He sighed for he did not know what ever came over him at the moment that he had punched Amagasaki. Tenchi then looked at his fist and then at the force of the punch.

"He has enough fat that he will not be injured. Grandfather was right that I am stronger then an average person due to all chores and training that I have been doing." Tenchi thought as he lay down on the roof and looked at the sky.

"What is going on, and why did I get drawn into that cave so much." Tenchi thought as he turned over and looked at the door that leads to the roof.

"I just remembered something, there were times I felt that someone was watching me from that cave." Tenchi thought as he closed his eyes and went asleep as the wind blew thru the area and his hair.

He was not sure how long he was out. All he knew was that he work up and see that it was now dark. He jumped up and looked of the edge of the roof to see that the school was now closed. He sighed as he slapped himself in the side of the head.

"Crap, I slept thru half a day of school. This is not going to be good at least I have a perfect attendance." He stated as small balls of light began to float in the air around him as he heard the chime of a small bell that was like the one that he heard in the chamber in the cave last night.

"Ryoko is the name." A soft and seductive sounding voice stated as Tenchi looked around and found a woman sitting on the roof to the entrance to the roof from inside of the school.

Tenchi looked at this shapely beauty that was sitting in a seductive pose. She was wearing what looked like a traditional Japanese dress with a slight modification that allowed her cleavage to be shown. He noticed her cat design eyes which were golden in color as they gleamed with excitement as she looked at him. He noticed that the dress was red and black which was the color of the cloth that was around the mummy that was in the chamber. He then saw her long wild white hair which was the same as the hair that he saw that night.

"Tenchi…" She stated in a soft and seductive voice as she vanished in thin air and appeared right behind him with a wicked look on her face.

"Let's have some fun." She stated as Tenchi took off running with all that he had.

"Darn it, will you stay still?" She stated as Tenchi rammed the door open and fell down the stairs as Ryoko just stood there for a second then sighed.

"Fine, he wants to play this game then I guess I have no choice." She stated as she vanished appeared in the stairwell.

"Tenchi, do not hurt yourself now, for that is something only I am allowed to do." She stated in a soft and seductive tone in her voice as Tenchi managed to make it to the fourth floor of his school.

"Darn it, she is after me for revenge." Tenchi thought as he made his way to his classroom and got his school bag.

"I might be able to give her the slip." Tenchi thought as he heard her humming an eerie song as she floated down the hall way.

"Tenchi were are you, it is not nice for you hide from me." Ryoko stated in a seductive voice with a hint of irritation in it.

"Where did you go?" She asked a ball of plasma formed in her left hand and she tossed it at the door that was there at the left.

Right on impact, there was an explosion that sent desk flying everywhere. Tenchi was glad that he was able to run fast as duck as he sat there at the back wall as there was a chair stuck into the wall just inches from this head.

Tenchi fell and hit the locker as he looked to the front of the classroom to see that there was a gas leak. This was the chemistry room until a new one was built last year so the teacher's desk still had an active gas line in it.

"There you are." Ryoko stated as she phased thru the broken teachers desk and Tenchi to think on how he was going to get out of this.

"Be careful that is gas." Tenchi stated as she looked at him with a blank look on her face.

"Gas, what is that?" She asked as Tenchi sighed as he remembers that she has been in a cave for seven hundred years.

"Hey look at that!" Tenchi exclaimed as he pointed to the window.

"What is it; I do not want to miss anything." Ryoko stated as she looked out the window to see nothing.

"Well, what is it or where is it?" She asked as she looked to see that Tenchi had taken off.

"Hey that was mean." Ryoko exclaimed as she clenched her fist as the surge of electricity went thru her fist.

It was this that ignited the gas. The whole classroom exploded in fire as pieces of it rained all over the place. At the moment, Tenchi was on the fire escape when it exploded, so it sent him sailing into the ball field that was just on the side of the school. Thanks to his training, Tenchi was able to flip and land with little damage to himself.

"Shame, she was not a bad looker." Tenchi thought as he got up and took a step forward as the ground right before him exploded.

"How dare you do that!" She exclaimed as she was throwing energy balls at him.

Tenchi with speed and skill dodge each one of them even though they were just by hair length. She was breathing hard after thirty minutes glaring at him as Tenchi was leaning up against the fence breathing hard himself. Even thought this was only going on for seconds, it seem hours to the both of them.

"Let's end this." Ryoko stated with rage as she placed her hands together and then pulled them apart as an orange beam of light appeared.

Tenchi looked at it as the humming sound filled the air as she held it like it was nothing. He noticed that it was shape like a sword. He began to wonder how she was able to do it. Then another thought came to his mind, how was he going to settle her down since she was mad at him.

"Let's see what you can do." She stated as she slashed at Tenchi as he dodge the swipe.

There was another wild swing from the sword that Tenchi managed to dodge with skill and speed. This kept on going on until Tenchi was back up to the fence that was right there at the street. She does a downward swipe that was about to miss him, Tenchi blocked it with his bag.

Right on impact the bag burst in flames. But soon after, there was blue light as it engulfs Tenchi. Tenchi to see that the hilt of Tenchi-Ken was glowing as it shocked Ryoko as she screamed in pain and jerked back from them.

"What in the world is going on." Tenchi stated as he looked at the hilt as it floated up to this hand and he grasped it.

For some odd reason he was not sure but he got into a fighting stance. In the matter of seconds there was a blade of blue light emitting from the sword as it hummed. Tenchi looked at it as he twirled it around as the sound of the electrical blade cutting thru the air was heard.

"Good, let see how you can handle it shall we." Ryoko stated with a wicked smile on her face.

In the matter of seconds, they were attacking and blocking each other. The fight was all over the field as the sound of the blades clashing filled the air. Tenchi was not sure why, but he felt like he was fighting much better then he has in the past against his grandfather. He was faster and seems lighter then he has been in the past.

In the matter of seconds, they clashed once again as the locked blades. They were both face to face as Tenchi noticed the look of excitement that was in her face. He also noticed that she did not have the same look of rage that she did earlier. It was as if she was toying with him, testing him to see what he could do. He was not sure, but he did not feel and malice coming from her at all.

"Sorry Ryoko, but we have to end this." Tenchi stated as the sound of sirens filled the air which told him that the police and fire department was coming.

"Why, the fun just started." She stated with a wicked smile on her face as Tenchi stated as sighed.

Tenchi made his move. He got inside and slides the blade along hers. He then used the hilt and hit her in the stomach which causes her to collapse. He then rotated his sword to disarm her, but accidently cut her hand off.

She screams in pain as he looked at her with a worried look on his face. He did not mean to cut off her hand, for he was just trying to end the fight. She then looked at him and busted out laughing as he looked at her funny.

"In a sword fight, things like this happens kid. Do not feel bad and for me it is not permanent." She stated as with a smile covered her wound and formed a new hand and with a gem on her wrist.

"Well that is all for now." She stated as she bowed as Tenchi clapped as he was watching a magic trick.

"See you latter lover boy, and relax I am not planning to destroy anything soon." She stated as she slowly faded out of existence.

"Not destroying anything?" Tenchi asked as he looked over his shoulder to see his school in flames.

"Then what do you call what happened to my school?" Tenchi sighed as he walked off towards the street.

**STAGE**

At the moment there was nothing but darkness. In the matter of moments, a light was cut on and there was Tenchi standing on a wooden stage. Tenchi had a shy look on his face as he reached to the back of his head with his right hand,

"Hello, I am Tenchi Masaki, the main character of the story I guess. I have no ideal of what is going on here, but I take it that I was taken out of time and space for some odd reason." Tenchi stated as he smiled.

"That is right, for I want you to read this." A deep voice stated as a piece of paper floated down from the ceiling.

"I see," Tenchi stated as he grabbed it and sighed.

"What in the world, more trouble for me it would seem." Tenchi stated as he sighed as he looked at he darkness.

"Next Chapter, No Need for More Visitors." Tenchi stated as the light went dark.

**AUTHORS CORNER**

The fire in the fire place was burning brightly as it crackeled. Charlie was setting there in his chair and he laid down the book and looked up.

"I know that I am not done with 01 UTU- No Need for Past Events, but I could not wait to start this one as well. I will write between the two as time passed. 01 UTU – No Need for Past Events are stories about things that took place before this chapter." Charlie stated as he looked at into the darkness.

"You will understand better when I am done with the first series, but please continue to read to this series as well for this is my version. I hope you enjoy it." Charlie stated as he looked at the book shelf.

"I know that this chapter is almost like the first OVA, but the house was located in at the lake at the start in Tenchi Universe. This is the first change that I made as well how things took place. I am doing the way I would have done it, but please note that I like the originals as well." He stated as she stood up and walked over to the book self.

"You might notice that I made it seem that Ryoko was not attempting to harm Tenchi at first. I thought what I noticed in the OVA, but it seems that she was more demented which caused the misunderstanding. You might also noticed that I brought in Seina from GXP as well, well if you recall their was a state in eposide one that they knew each other just never seen crossing paths until latter on in GXP and now in my story." Charlie stated as he looked at the books that was on the shelves.

"Please look out for a few little extras as well, for I just started with this project and have many other ideals in my mind to do." Charlie stated as the light around him vanished.

20

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! Is copyrighted by AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author. 


End file.
